


help of another kind

by BloodiedDomain



Series: Discovering a new world, and it's many side stories. [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Forest God Jack, I've been working on this AU for so long and now it's finally being written, It's been a hot minuet since I last posted anything on here huh?, Matt is just mentioned, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Graphic Violence, Wendigo Ryan, never thought I'd use that as a tag, non-graphic canibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodiedDomain/pseuds/BloodiedDomain
Summary: They were running.Air racing to get out of their lungs before refilling them and starting the sequence all over again, their heart beating as fast as it could, pumping blood and adrenaline through their body as they ran from their pursuer.--not my greatest summery, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things with writing, so bear with me.





	help of another kind

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minuet since my last story huh? Well, that's because I've kinda not had the insperation to write any of my old stuff, but, some are being re-written so... there's that?  
> Also, this is the first in a series I'm writing where there's one main story and a bunch of side ones. this just happened to be what was finished first.
> 
> Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy.

They were running.

 

Air racing to get out of their lungs before refilling them and starting the sequence all over again, their heart beating as fast as it could, pumping blood and adrenaline through their body as they ran from their pursuer. Their legs hurt so much from being pushed so hard, the muscles almost felt like they would cramp and their joints felt as if they would lock up at any moment, but they had to keep going. It was their only way to escape, their only means of freedom from death, but it also meant they were always heard.Their pursuer always listening, always looking, always tracking, looking for his prey, looking to kill.

 

What he didn't know though, was that he too was being hunted.

 

They tripped, legs crashing together and sending them tumbling, down the side of the path they had been running along and came to a stop at the bottom of a empty riverbed. They laid there for a moment catching their breath and assessing the damage done to their body. As they took stock, their pursuer came closer, dropping down next to them and walking up to look down on them with no regret. His eyes showed only pure joy and sick pleasure. 

 

Then, before he could strike the final blow, a large and dark shape suddenly tackled him. He struggled against his attacker, rolling around in the snow, dead leaves, and dirt, trying desperately to get the upper hand. His attacker though was much, much stronger, anticipating his every move and countering it so fast he wondered if they had done this before. 

 

They, on the other hand, were able to take a breather, picking up their head to see their savior, and as they took in the features, they smiled. A small warmth started to bubble up and unfurl as they watched them overpower the poacher. Antlers, claws, and teeth ripped into the clothes and flesh of the man who had chased them. 

 

They got up as the last breath of their pursuer was taken, and changed as they walked over to the one who saved them. It was bold, and maybe even just as stupid as getting between a momma bear and her cubs, but they knew they were safe. He had tired of their ability to heal so fast long ago.

 

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't help me hunt anymore, Jack?"

 

"Well, call me a promise breaker. Plus, you wouldn't stop looking at Matt as if he was a doughnut."

 

"I can't help it! He IS basically a doughnut!

 

They laughed as he huffed and went back to his meal, eating the meat as if he was downing a diet coke. The sight was something they were still not used to, even if the two had known each other for hundreds of years. So, to keep from losing any and all contents in their stomach, they began to walk away, still grateful that Ryan had come to help them, even if it was their idea. After all, not only were they the only god in their gang, but they also acted as the mother of it.

 

And as we all know, a mother feeds her children… even if they are a big, scary, and deadly wendigo.


End file.
